


Is it easier for you?

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Allj, Feduk
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Федя не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось, а Лёха не собирался считаться с его желаниями.





	Is it easier for you?

Сквозь шум льющейся воды послышался хлопок. Наконец-то Лёша подъехал, этот парень просто не умеет не опаздывать. Федя выключил душ и принялся вытираться, глядя в запотевшее зеркало. От похмелья душ не слишком спасал, ломота в теле и головная боль никуда не делись, но ощущение свежести радовало. Зря только одежду не прихватил: если Лёша добрался до кондея, то в квартире сейчас стоит чуть ли не мороз. Организаторские способности у него, конечно, на высшем уровне, как менеджер он просто Босс, но за такие проколы вроде опозданий и неадекватной терморегуляции его временами хотелось убить. Или засунуть в баню на полчасика, чтобы у него сложилось верное представление о слове «душно».

Нацепив полотенце на бёдра, Федя вышел из ванной и приготовился к зимней атмосфере, но арктического холода не наблюдалось, как ни странно. Сразу за работу засел, что ли? Тем лучше. Федя направился в комнату и буквально споткнулся на пороге, уставившись на развалившегося на диване Элджея. Какого хрена?..

— Какого хрена? — ошарашенно спросил Федя. Они не виделись с того раза и, честно говоря, больше не хотелось.

Лёха поднял взгляд от телефона (опять эти линзы, да бога ради!) и криво улыбнулся.

— Твой менеджер не смог подъехать и попросил меня помочь.

Блядь. Видимо, Лёша решил, что в прошлый раз они расстались полюбовно. Надо было его предупредить, чтобы забыл об этом человеке, а не контачил с ним. Ладно, сам дурак, что не озаботился, но он и представить не мог, что Лёша до такого додумается.

— А ты в волонтёры заделался? — По спине пробежали мурашки. Федя только сейчас осознал, что стоит полностью голый, не считая полотенца. Необходимость в одежде ещё никогда не чувствовалась так остро. — Не утруждайся, я сам справлюсь. Можешь идти.

С Лёхиного лица не сползала раздражающая ухмылочка, несмотря на резкий тон, а белёсые зрачки всё так же пялились в ответ. Надо сменить замки от греха подальше, а ещё лучше место жительства. Он совсем забыл, что раздал дубликаты близким, и тогда ещё Лёха входил в эту категорию. Понимание того, что он спокойно мог зайти в квартиру в любое время, вызвало неприятный холодок под коленями. Переезд, никаких альтернатив. Видеться с этим человеком не было никакого желания, и у Лёхи, по идее, тоже не должно быть, но за каким-то хреном всё-таки припёрся. Он далеко не дурак, и Федя не собирался подпускать его к своим проектам. Так, спокойно. Главное — не показывать своего нервяка. И одеться бы не помешало, однозначно.

— Выход сам знаешь где, провожать не буду.

Развернувшись, Федя пошёл в спальню, игнорируя бешено колотящееся сердце. Память — беспощадная сука, подкидывала фрагменты их последней встречи, и с каждой всплывающей перед глазами картинкой хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Например, свою башку, которой он додумался натворить… такое. Он отчаянно гнал от себя всю эту хуйню, которую почти удалось забыть, но Лёха своим приходом взбаламутил только-только устоявшуюся воду.

Открыв шкаф, он бездумно смотрел на сваленные в кучу шмотки и чувствовал, что напряжение не торопится отпускать. Окей, нужно просто сосредоточиться на другом, более насущном. Например, на новом альбоме, который они с Лёшей собирались обсудить, но черти принесли другого Лёшу. Он уже набросал несколько текстов, в личке полно подарков от битмарей, осталось разобрать ещё этот инструментальный муравейник и прикинуть, как всё вместе будет смотреться.

Спину обожгло резкой болью, и Федя с криком повалился на пол. Лёгкие будто сдавила горячая лапа, тело оцепенело от шока, он не мог нормально вдохнуть и закашлялся, с трудом повернув голову. Над ним всё с той же ублюдской гримасой нависал Лёха, поигрывая какой-то дубинкой. Блядь, он сам дубинка, это же сраный шокер!

— Крутая хреновина, — оскалился тот, убирая оружие за пояс. — Особенно для таких уродов, как ты.

Лёха расслабленно потянулся и, небрежно перекатив его на спину, уселся на бёдра и заехал кулаком по носу. Голова безвольно дёрнулась в сторону, но нос, по ощущениям, вроде остался цел, пусть и побаливал. Слава богу, хоть пиздиться нормально не научился, а с грёбаным электрошоком надо что-то делать, иначе этот мудак попросту забьёт его током. Он где-то слышал, что в России такими штуками нельзя убить, но после разряда уже не был так уверен: дыхание всё ещё не пришло в норму, а пошевелиться казалось невозможным.

Лёха смазанно и хаотично бил его по лицу, пытаясь взять количеством, а не качеством. Шептал ругательства вперемешку с угрозами, но Федя старался не вслушиваться в этот бред и не шевелиться, не давать повода для нового удара шокером. Постепенно боль от разряда уходила, сменяясь болью от кулаков. Круговорот страданий какой-то, блядь. Напрягшись всем телом, он рванул вперёд, пытаясь опрокинуть Лёху и выхватить орудие пыток, но почувствовал сильную боль в затылке, растёкшуюся вниз, к спине. Новый разряд не заставил себя ждать.

— Сука! — неожиданно даже для себя вскрикнул Федя под довольный смех.

Он почувствовал, как его переворачивают на живот и тяжёлая ладонь давит на висок, прижимая голову к полу. Гребаное чувство дежавю обрушилось осознанием того, что сейчас произойдёт. Блядь, лучше бы его забили током. Он проследил взглядом отшвырнутое полотенце и ощутил трение жёсткой джинсы о кожу бёдер.

— Прекрати, — осипший голос прорезал давящую тишину. — Ты не хочешь этого.

Лёха рассмеялся ему в затылок, укладываясь сверху.

— А тогда тебя не интересовало, чего я хочу и не хочу.

Было в этих словах что-то истерично-нервозное, но Федя не знал, за что зацепиться. Каждое неверное движение могло обернуться пиздецом. Он вспомнил себя в тот момент и понял, что если у Лехи так же сорвало башню, то никакие слова не помогут. Чёрт, ситуация с каждой секундой становилась всё дерьмовей и дерьмовей. В таком состоянии его бы и ребёнок на лопатки уложил, и Лёха, как назло, держал электро-хрень под рукой: он чувствовал, как эта штука упирается в поясницу.

Звук расстёгиваемой ширинки показался слишком громким, и Федя невольно дёрнулся, тут же пожалев: поехавший ублюдок совсем не боялся разрядить шокер и использовал его чуть ли не ежеминутно. Из-за этих встрясок он чувствовал себя отвратительно, а лёгкие ощущались пережаренными кусками мяса. Хотелось заорать от боли, обиды и собственной беспомощности, но даже на шёпот не осталось сил. И где-то внутри он чувствовал что-то вроде извращённой справедливости, хотя и гнал от себя эти мысли.

Сзади на секунду замерли, и Федя приготовился к новому удару, но Лёха сделал худшее: перевернул его на спину. Теперь они находились лицом к лицу и это почему-то просто вымораживало. Отвернуться, закрыться, уйти от пристального взгляда, но кто бы ему ещё позволил. Лёха одной рукой удерживал его за подбородок, а другой неторопливо дрочил. Федя закрыл глаза в стремлении сохранить хотя бы частицу личного пространства, но под рёбра упёрся шокер.

— Смотри на меня, сука, — шипел Лёха прямо в губы, нажимая сильнее. От клишированности фразы хотелось засмеяться, но вряд ли этот долбоёб адекватно всё воспримет.

И Федя смотрел, стараясь не видеть глумливо искривлённого лица напротив, пока тот мастурбировал в нескольких сантиметрах, и молился, чтобы этим всё и ограничилось. Но у Лёхи были явно другие планы.

— Сперва я хотел написать заявление, — тяжело дыша, произнёс он, облизнув два пальца и резко протолкнув внутрь. Федя вскрикнул от боли и рванулся в сторону, но Лёха навалился всем весом и опустил руку вниз, к шее. — Потом собрать парней и отпиздить тебя толпой, — холодная ладонь грубо легла на горло, сдавливая, пока пальцы внизу наскоро подготавливали его. — Но это такая ебень, согласись. Я придумал кое-что другое и, блядь, не прогадал.

— Да пошёл ты нахуй, — хрипло простонал Федя, стиснув зубы. Он не думал, что это настолько больно и, мать его, мерзко. — Ебанутый псих.

Очередной разряд. Предсказуемо, но всё так же хреново. Лёха приподнялся и подхватил его под колени, широко разведя ноги, и от этого движения что-то перевернулось внутри. Слишком открытая поза, слишком беззащитно он себя ощущал. В зад медленно проникало горячее и куда большее, чем пальцы. Блядь, пусть он отключится, выпадет из этого кошмара хоть ненадолго! По лицу растекалась тёплая влага, и по смешку Лёхи он понял, что это далеко не кровь. И ему вообще не было стыдно за эту якобы слабость.

Тягучие глубокие толчки вбивали в пол и будто разрывали изнутри, перед глазами всё плыло, в голове — мутная тяжесть. Лёха без стеснения стонал куда-то в шею, шероховатые губы едва касались тонкой кожи. Федя уже почти не чувствовал собственного тела, оно казалось чужим, не его. Он словно наблюдал происходящее со стороны. Это не через него пропустили кучу разрядов, не его избили, не его насилует бывший друг...

— Куда съебался? — прошептали в ухо, вернув в поганую реальность. Шея болела от укусов, на которые мудак не поскупился.

— Ты с бабами так же себя ведёшь? — не думая бросил Федя, в полной мере чувствуя медленные фрикции. Да когда же ты кончишь, сука! — Неудивительно, что тебе не давали.

— А ты не моя баба, — хохотнул Лёха в ответ, в очередной раз прихватив кожу зубами. Бюджетная версия Майвеса, блядь. — Тебя я просто ебу. — Он вошёл особенно глубоко и стал вбиваться быстрыми короткими толчками, неглубоко дыша. Наконец-то, чёрт побери, наконец-то.

Внутри опалило горячей жидкостью, и Федя не удержал вздоха облегчения. Он никогда не был так рад чужому оргазму. Вот только Лёха не спешил подниматься с него.

— Съеби, — сипло сказал Федя, поднимая ослабевшие руки и отпихивая разлёгшуюся тушу. Дышать с каждой секундой становилось всё труднее.

Лёха неторопливо сел и, опёршись руками на его живот, задумчиво пошарил взглядом по комнате и схватил шокер. Чёрт, эта садистская фигня находилась совсем рядом, прямо возле головы, а он всё прохлопал. Разряд показался уже почти привычным, но не менее болезненным. Лёха выпрямился и быстро направился к выходу из спальни, по пути кинув что-то звякнувшее на стол. Ключи.

— Не суйся больше, — сказал он, замешкавшись у двери. — Сольёшь видео — тебе пизда.

— Не было никакого видео, — устало ответил Федя, поворачиваясь на бок и пытаясь встать. — Я ничего не записывал.

На лице Лёхи отразилась презабавная гамма эмоций, он до ужаса походил на обманутого ребёнка. Хотя наёбанным по полной программе себя чувствовал именно Федя: если бы не чёртово несуществующее видео, возможно, Лёха и впрямь просто поколотил его, а не… Он кивнул в сторону тумбы, на которой лежал телефон.

— Можешь сам посмотреть. Только в заметки не лезь, а то упрёшь что-нибудь по привычке.

Тот недовольно скривил рожу и махнул рукой.

— Блядь, иди ты нахуй. — Он вышел из спальни, и через несколько секунд послышался грохот захлопнувшейся входной двери. Конструктивно, хули тут сказать.

Задница всё ещё горела, а по телу будто мамонты пронеслись, но Федя ощущал необъяснимую лёгкость, будто закрыл какой-то гештальт. Хрен со всем этим дерьмом, он был уверен, что Лёха к нему больше на метр не приблизится. Возможно, даже новую хату покупать не придётся. И пусть они повели себя как два недоразвитых идиота, обида и злость, которые сжигали его несколько минут назад, исчезли. А вот работа не ждёт. Он взял телефон и, едва попадая трясущимися пальцами по иконкам, зашёл в мессенджер. Надо отписать Лёше, чтобы завтра обязательно приехал, и обязательно сам, без посредников.

Он доковылял до ванной и включил душ, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. Слишком многое произошло за эти полчаса, слишком многое ему предстояло с себя смыть.


End file.
